Pegboard Nerds
Pegboard Nerds are a Danish/Norwegian duo made up of Danish Michael Parsberg and Norwegian Alexander Odden. They have produced and released various types of EDM (including Christian EDM's) through Monstercat and are currently active. Odden and Parsberg met for the first time in 2005 and formed the group. The name "Pegboard Nerds" is an anagram of Odden and Parsberg. They are currently the artists with the most releases on Monstercat, with their debut song on the label being "Gunpoint", a dubstep song released in 2012. Some of their more popular songs on Monstercat are "Razor Sharp" (with Tristam) and "Disconnected", the latter of which was the most-viewed song on the Monstercat YouTube channel, before it was overtaken by Tristam & Braken's "Flight". Monstercat uploads ranked by views # Disconnected #* 33,000,000 views # Razor Sharp (with Tristam) #* 25,000,000 views # Hero (feat. Elizaveta) #* 19,000,000 views # Emoji VIP #* 16,000,000 views # Self Destruct #* 10,000,000 views # Coffins (with MisterWives) #* 9,100,000 views # Emergency #* 9,000,000 views # Here It Comes #* 7,900,000 views # Swamp Thing #* 7,600,000 views # Just Like That (feat. Johnny Graves) #* 6,900,000 views # Pressure Cooker #* 6,200,000 views # Try This #* 5,500,000 views # Pink Cloud (feat. Max Collins) #* 5,200,000 views # Bring the Madness (with Excision, feat. Mayor Apeshit) #* 5,000,000 views # Badboi #* 4,800,000 views # Bring the Madness (with Excision, feat. Mayor Apeshit) (Noisestorm Remix) #* 4,300,000 views # New Style #* 4,200,0000 views # FrainBreeze #* 3,500,000 views # Fire in the Hole #* 3,400,000 views # We Are One (feat. Splitbreed) #* 3,300,000 views # Hero (feat. Elizaveta) (Teminite Remix) #* 2,900,000 views # Here It Comes (Snavs & Toby Green Remix) #* 2,800,000 views # All Alone (with Grabbitz) #* 2,500,000 views # Bassline Kickin (Dzeko & Torres Remix) #* 2,270,000 views # This Is Not the End (with Krewella) #* 2,260,000 views # Emoji #* 2,000,000 views # Melodymania #* 1,900,000 views # We Are One (feat. Splitbreed) (Droptek Remix) #* 1,870,000 views # Superstar (with NGHTMRE, feat. Krewella) #* 1,820,000 views # Get On Up (with Jauz) #* 1,800,000 views # Gunpoint #* 1,700,000 views # Rocktronik #* 1,600,000 views # Heartbit (feat. Tia) #* 1,570,000 views # Bassline Kickin #* 1,540,000 views # Blackout #* 1,510,000 views # Weaponize (with MIU) #* 1,400,000 views # Go Berzerk (with Quiet Disorder) #* 1,300,000 views # Deep in the Night (with Snails) #* 1,200,000 views # Superstar (with NGHTMRE, feat. Krewella) (Music Video) #* 1,180,000 views # BAMF #* 1,170,000 views # Deep in the Night (with Snails) (Muzzy Remix) #* 900,000 views # Deep in the Night (with Snails) (Barely Alive Remix) #* 890,000 views # Move That Body (with Quiet Disorder) #* 880,000 views # Hero (feat. Elizaveta) (Stonebank Remix) #* 840,000 views # Heaven Let Us Down (feat. Koda) #* 820,000 views # Talk About It (feat. Desirée Dawson) (Virtual Riot Remix) #* 810,000 views # Extraordinary (with Spyker, feat. Elizaveta) #* 795,000 views # Downhearted (feat. Jonny Rose) (Topi Remix) #* 793,000 views # Just Dance (feat. Tia Simone) #* 780,000 views # Just Like That (feat. Johnny Graves) (Rusko Remix) #* 758,000 views # Heartbit VIP (feat. Tia Simone) #* 755,000 views # Speed of Light (Andy C Remix) #* 720,000 views # Supersonic (feat. Chimeric) #* 520,000 views # Bring Me Joy (with Lug00ber) #* 410,000 views # Move That Body (with Quiet Disorder) (Soltan Remix) #* 350,000 views # Disconnected VIP (feat. Desirée Dawson) #* 340,000 views # Guilty Pleasures EP (Minimix) #* 230,000 views # Party Freaks (feat. Anna Yvette) #* 150,000 views Trivia * Pegboard Nerds were one of the 6 founding artists of Monstercat: Uncaged, along with Modestep, Darren Styles, Dion Timmer, Stonebank, and Gent & Jawns. Category:Artists Category:Pegboard Nerds discography Category:Electro Artists Category:Dubstep Artists Category:House artists Category:Drum & Bass Artists Category:Monstercat: Uncaged Category:Disciple artists Category:OWSLA artists Category:Spinnin artists Category:Lowly Palace artists